Ouran High School New Student
by NaoDream
Summary: A new student arrives at Ouran Academy, will she be able to capture the hearts of the host club as well as the one she loves, yeah I know sucky summary I will make a better one later, takes place around the start of Haruhi's first year
1. Monday Part 1

"Mother, why do I have to go to this school?" I asked

"Ouran academy is a great school, I don't want to hear any more complaints from you, now hurry and get dressed"

"But mother I liked my old school and what about all my friends?"

"You will make new friends, now hurry or you will be late"

"Yes mother" I sighed defeated

I held up the yellow dress and walked over to the wall length mirror. _"I liked my old uniform better" _I thought with a sigh. I put on the dress then brushed my long black hair before tying it into a high pony tail, I went over to my bed and sat down to put on my long white socks. Once I was dressed I went over to the mirror one more time to check everything. _"I will never get used to this uniform..."_ I left my room and headed down stairs where mother was waiting for me.

"See it's not so bad"

"I look like a banana"

"Now no more of that, you are going to Ouran Academy and that is the end of that"

Mother turned and walked away before I could protest anymore, with a sigh I walked slowly towards the door to put my shoes on. Once my shoes were on I pick up my school bag and headed outside to the car, as I stepped outside I saw my mother's limo parked.

"Miss Hatsuni, I'm here to take you to school" The driver said stepping outside the limo

Seeing no other choice I got into the limo and got driven to my new school. Before I knew it we were parked outside of the school. _"Wow, it's so big"_ as I looked out at all the buildings in front of me my nerves started to play up. _"I've never been to a school this big before..."_ I got out of the car and started the long walk towards my new classroom, I had been here a few times before when mother first tried getting me to enrol here so I knew my way around a little, enough to get to my class and back anyway. As I followed the other students to my class I accidently walked into another student, he was a small brown haired boy.

"I'm so sorry" I said bending down to pick up our books

"That's ok, here let me help" He said starting to bend down

"Oh no, it was my fault"

Despite telling him that it was ok he still bent down and helped me pick up the books, there was something about the way he talked and acted that reminded me of a girl, but I brushed it off thinking it was just my imagination.

"Umm thankyou"

"That's ok" He said with a smile

As we both stood up there was a shout from down the hall that made his expression change to one of annoyance. Identical orange hair boys came walking down the hall straight towards us.

"Hey Haruhi" one of the twins said

"Who's your friend" the other finished

"This is... well actually I don't know your name" he confessed with an embarrassed smile

"My name is Naomi Hatsuni; I'm a new student here"

"You're the transfer student?" they both asked

"Yeah..."

"Transfer student?"

"Everyone has been talking about it for weeks now"

"Yeah Haruhi haven't you been paying attention?"

"Were going to be late for class" Haruhi said with a glare

I followed Haruhi and the Twins into the class room where I was met by whispers and everyone looking at me, Haruhi and the twins took their seats leaving me alone standing in front of the class.

"Everyone this is our newest student Naomi Hatsuni, I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Let's see if we can find you a seat..." the teacher said

"She can have my seat!" one of the twins called out

"That's nice of you to offer Kaoru, but where will you sit then"

"He can share with me" the other twin called out

Kaoru picked up his things and walked over to his twin's desk and sat down next to him, I heard the light squeals of the other girls in the class as they fussed over brotherly love. I didn't quite understand what the deal was but I was happy they took the attention from me.

"Very well, Naomi you can have Kaoru's desk until another can be arranged"

I took my place at the desk and started to pull out my books, it wasn't until I dropped my eraser on the floor did I realise Haruhi was sitting next to me.

"You dropped this" he said handing me my eraser

"Oh thankyou... can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"_Surly he isn't a girl; if he was he would be wearing this yucky dress"_

"If it's not too much trouble do you think I could hang around you today?" I asked thinking on my feet

"Yeah sure, that sounds like fun" he smiled at me

**Lunch Time**

"Haruhi are you coming?" Kaoru asked

"We have to go to the host club remember" Hikaru said

"Is it ok if Naomi comes?"

The twins looked at me for a few minutes before deciding that it was ok for me to go with them to this host club, I didn't know what the host club was exactly or where we were going but I didn't mind, as long as it was somewhere away from all these people. I followed them up some stairs and down a long hall to a music room.

"Welcome to the host club" The twins said opening to door

There was a bright blinding light coming from the room and a strong smell of roses and other kinds of flowers in the air, I followed behind Haruhi as we walked into the room, once we were inside I noticed I was the only girl there. There was a tall dark hair boy running around with a smaller blond hair boy on his shoulders, there was another dark hair boy but he had glasses and was holding a book in his hands then there was the taller blond hair boy who came running over to us the second we stepped foot in the room.

"Haruhi who's your lady friend?" he asked

"This is Naomi Hatsuni; she is the new transfer student"

"It is a pleasure to meet you princess" he said going on one knee holding out a rose

"You transferred from Maddington High right?" the glasses boy asked

"Ahh yeah"

"Isn't that a public school?" The short blond boy asked getting placed on the ground

"Yeah it is"

"Then you're a commoner just like our Haruhi!"

"Commoner..."

"On the contrary, Miss Hatsuni here belongs to a family of our own standings"

"Then why..."

"..Were you in public school?" The twins asked finishing each other's sentences

Everyone had their eyes on me making me feel nervous, I was hoping to get through the rest of school without havening to explain to everyone why I went to a public school but now I had 7 boys waiting for an explanation.

"Because I don't like these kinds of schools, in public schools everything is simple and it's not about money or business it's about learning and friends, if I had my way I wouldn't even be here now... I liked my old school and the uniform was better there, I feel like a banana in this dress! Honestly Haruhi you're lucky you don't have to wear one"


	2. Monday Part 2

"_What did I say that for! What if I'm wrong and he's not a girl! Argh I'm so stupid"_

I looked around the people in front of me, some of them looked horrified and some didn't even seem to notice what I said but Haruhi was just looking at me with a blank face.

"Haruhi isn't a girl" 3 of them said at once

"Why are you trying to hide it?"

"_Stop talking! You're just going to make things worse"_

The twins and tall blond hair guy all look horrified but Haruhi was smiling now, she walked past everyone else and stood next to me.

"Give it up guys she knows"

"I'm sorry if it was a secret or something... I won't tell anyone else if you don't want them to know"

"Thankyou" Haruhi smiled "see its all ok"

"I just have one question..."

"What's that?"

"Why are you disguised as a boy?"

"Well it's kind of a long story, but I broke an expensive vase and being a host is the fasted way to pay it back"

"So you're working to pay them back right?"

"Yeah"

"Well don't worry I won't blow your cover" I smiled

After that Haruhi introduced me to everyone, it was kind of overwhelming to meet so many people in one day and it was hard to remember their names so I spent most of the time sitting on one of the couches alone.

"Nao-chan do you want some cake?" Hunny sempai asked

"Hmmm, do you have any strawberries, there my favourites"

Hunny's face lit up once I said that, I didn't know what was going on but the next thing I knew he had run off to get something then there was a pink rabbit teddy in my face.

"This is Usa-chan"

"Aww what a cute rabbit"

"You can hold him if you want"

"That's if Usa-chan doesn't mind"

"_He's just like a little kid"_

"Take good care of him I'll be back with cake" Hunny said placing the rabbit in my lap

"_It's so soft"_ I thought holding the rabbit

I looked around the club room as I waited for Hunny to return, I had been trying to figure out what type of club this was, Haruhi had said it was a host club but I wasn't too sure what she meant by that.

"What is a host club anyway" I wondered out loud

Suddenly everyone was staring at me; I hadn't meant to say that out loud and with everyone looking at me made me feel even more embarrassed about my outburst.

"Let me explain dear princess" Tamaki said walking over to me

"The Ouran host club is a place where the most handsome boys entertain beautiful women, it is our duty as host to make all our customers happy" Tamaki explained

"Why do you need a club like that? I mean it's not like beauty can be judged by a person's appearances so how can you decide who is worthy or not? And shouldn't anyone be able to be a part of it? After all the best beauty is that of a pure heart"

Everyone was looking at me again, I wished at that moment that I had just kept my mouth shut or stayed away from the host club or even better stayed at home.

"I'm sorry" I said standing "if you want me to leave I will"

I didn't know whether they were trying to decide if I could stay or not or if they were still in shock but I couldn't stand the silence anymore, the only one that seemed to be on my side was Haruhi.

"No you can stay" Tamaki said after a while

"Boss?"

"After all it's our duty as members of the elite Ouran host club to look after new students"

"Nao-chan!" Hunny shouted running out of the kitchen holing two plates with cakes on them

"Mitsukuni, don't run" Mori said from across the room

The next thing after those few simple words was a disaster; everything had happed so fast that I'm not ever sure what exactly did happen. The last thing I knew for sure was Hunny running with the cake, then Mori telling him to watch out then next thing I knew I had strawberries and cake all over my dress, not that I was too sad to see that dress get ruined but I had nothing else to wear for the day.

"I'm sorry" Hunny cried

"Don't worry, it's not that bad" I smiled down at the sobbing boy

"_What a great first day this turned out to be"_

"Is there a bathroom anywhere?"

"Yeah I'll show you" Haruhi offered

I followed Haruhi to the bathroom to try and clean some of it off.

"I will go and see if we have anything else you can wear" Haruhi said leaving the bathroom

I waited in the bathroom for Haruhi to return; when she did she was carrying a brown paper bag.

"I'm sorry, but this was all I could find" she said handing me the bag

I looked into the bag and saw some blue clothes, as I pulled them out I realised it was the boys uniform.

"No this is fine, really" I beamed already taking off my dress

As I got changed I didn't notice that Haruhi had left the bathroom, once I was all dressed I looked into the mirror.

"_Maybe if I cut my hair short I could disguise myself as a boy... nah everyone already knows I'm a girl and besides even with short hair it would still be obvious"_ I sighed looking at my chest _"well it's a good thing I decided to tie my hair up today"_

After straightening out my clothes I went over to my discarded dress, I held it in the air and saw the mark from the cake, I went to put it in the bag when I thought of something. _"No doubt mother has more of these, she will probably get it thrown out now anyway"_ with that I placed the dress in the bag then into the bin.

When I walked out of the bathroom everyone turned to look at me, I wished that they would stop doing that but I had started to get used to all the attention in this room. Hunny walked over to me with teary eyes, he stopped at my feet and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I can get you a new dress" he offered

"Don't worry about it, mother probably has a thousand more of them dresses and besides this blue suits me more than that yellow did"

"You know there is something about you" one of the twins said

"Yeah it's kind of weird" the other one chimed in

"That's what happens when you go to a public school, no offence Haruhi" Kyoya said with a sly smile

"None taken" she glared

"You went to a public school?"

"Haruhi is our very own commoner" Tamaki stated

"Will you stop calling me that?" she glared

"So you mean you're not from a rich family then?"

"Yeah"

"That's GREAT!" I shouted running towards her "I knew there was something I liked about you"

I pulled Haruhi into a big hug and spun her around; I didn't notice that everyone was once again staring at me until I stopped spinning.

"You know it really creeps me out when you do that" I told them as I let go of Haruhi

The twins looked at each other with a shrug while Kyoya and Tamaki looked kind of confused; Mori was still standing quietly near Hunny.

"When we do what" Hunny asked innocently

"Stare at me like that, but I guess I'll get used to it... That is if I'm aloud to come back"

You know having a girl around might not be a bad idea" Tamaki said stepping forward "after all whom better than a girl to bring out the more feminine side of our dear Haruhi"

"Oh no, he's at it again" the twins said together

"Boss don't you remember the last time you tried this" one of said

"Remember with Renge?" the other added in

"But this is different" he stated

"So does this mean I can come back? I promise ill earn my keep, I can clean or serve the people"

"No need, I have the perfect task for you" Kyoya said out of the blue

He held up some pieces of paper in his hand and walked over to me with a devilish grin then placed them in my hands.

"What's this?"

"Flyers, I was going to make Haruhi place them up but you will do" he said readjusting his glasses "you can put them up around the academy once school has finished"

"Ok!" I smiled holding them close to my chest

"_How hard can it be?"_

**After School**

"_I'll never get home"_ I thought dragging my bag along the floor _"this really is a big school"_

I tugged down the never ending hallway with my bag dragging along the ground behind me, when I first agreed to place the flyers around I thought it would be easy but that was until Kyoya showed me the hundreds he wanted me to place around the school. As I was walking down the hallway outside I thought I heard someone singing.

"_I thought everyone went home... Maybe I'm hearing things"_

I walked towards where I thought I heard something and saw Hunny sitting on a bench singing a song as he bounced Usa-chan on his lap.

"Hunny-sempai?"

"_What is he still doing here?"_

"Nao-chan what are you still doing here?"

"I just finished placing all the flyers, would it be ok to ask why your still here, I thought everyone had already gone home"

I'm waiting for Takashi, his kendo meeting is running long again" he sighed

"_Wow Mori does kendo"_

"Would you like some company?" I asked walking closer

"Ok" Hunny smiled moving his bag to the floor

"So Mori-sempai does kendo huh"

"Yeah, he is the champion"

"Wow kendo, it must be fun" I sighed

"Do you like kendo?"

"Oh well you know it just sounds cool that's all"

We were sitting on the bench looking up at the sky in silence when Hunny started to yawn and rub his eyes.

"Are you tired?"

Hunny just looked up at me with sleepy eyes and nodded with another yawn.

"Here lay on this" I said taking of my blue jacket and folding it on my lap

Hunny laid his head on my lap and was soon curled up holding his bunny fast asleep, I slowly started to run my fingers threw his hair as I watched him sleep.

"_He really is just like a little brother"_ I thought with a smile

I'm not sure how much time had passed until Mori finally came out of the room, he walked out with his bag over his shoulder and looked around, it didn't take him long to spot me and Hunny sitting on the bench next to him. He looked down at us without saying a word making me nervous.

"He fell asleep waiting for you" I told him

Mori bent down and picked up Hunny holding him close to his chest, before he had a chance to get Hunny's bag I had already picked it up.

"I can carry it" I smiled standing up

"Thanks"

"I put my coat back on and carried mine and Hunny's bag in my hands as we all headed towards the gates.

"Hunny was saying that you're a kendo champion"

"Yeah"

"Wow, a few of my friends in my old school were doing kendo but they never got close to being able to enter into competitions"

"Did you do kendo to?"

"Yeah, but I only learnt some of the most basic things like standing correctly"

"Show me" Mori said stopping in front of me

"Ahh ok... let's see if I remember"

I thought for a few seconds before remembering my lessons, I placed the bags on the floor then took my stance.

"That's good, but you are off balance"

"What do you mean of balance" I pouted a little annoyed

Mori shuffled Hunny to his other side and used his hand to push me slightly; I went tumbling to the ground in embarrassment.

"You were unbalanced"

"Yeah well I didn't have time to learn much"

"Why"

"Mother didn't like me doing activities like that; she says a proper lady doesn't need to know things like fighting" I explained mimicking her voice

Once we got to the gate there were two limos waiting for us, I handed Mori Hunny's bag then said goodbye before heading towards home.


	3. Tuesday

"_I can't believe he managed to push me over so easy... I'm not __that__ unbalanced"_

"Hey Naomi are you ok?"

"That's it ill just prove it to him!" I said slamming my hands on my desk

"Miss Hatsuni is everything alright"

"Ahh yeah, just thought I umm saw a bug, must have been my imagination" I chuckled nervously

"Are you ok Naomi, you have been distracted all day" Haruhi said leaning closer

"Oh I'm fine"

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Just yesterday... I ran into Mori and Hunny-sempai after school"

"What happened?"

"Well Mori-sempai and I were talking about kendo and I was demonstrating what I knew and well he kind of pushed me over..." I explained mumbling the last part

"He pushed you over! That doesn't sound like Mori-sempai"

"Yeah, I was showing him my kendo stance and he said I wasn't balanced and well turns out he was right, he probably thinks I'm a klutz now"

"Well I don't know if you're a klutz or not but I'm sure Mori-sempai doesn't think that"

"I'm not normally a klutz, I have really good balaahhhhhh"

As I sat on the floor with the fallen chair next to me I heard the twins start laughing.

"So much for good balance" they chuckled

"I wasn't prepared for that! And what were you doing listening in on our conversation!" I hissed at them

"We were board"

**Lunch Time**

"_Ok I can do this, just focus"_ I said looking down at the tea tray

I slowly picked up the tray and walked carefully towards the kitchen door.

"The tea is ready" I called out entering the room

I walked as carefully as I could towards everyone, I watched my every step and made sure not to fall or spill any of the tea. I had already had three accidents in the kitchen just making the tea and I didn't want to have anymore.

"_Now just place it on the table and everything will be fine"_

I placed the tea tray on the table without spilling any and handed out everyone's tea, once that was all done I picked up the empty tray with a smile.

"I hope you like it"

"_I did it! Now who is the klutz"_ I thought walking back towards the kitchen

As I was walking towards the kitchen I managed to slip on something but before I could hit the floor someone had caught me, I looked up to see Mori standing there holding me up.

"Th...Thank you"

I could feel my cheeks getting redder at his gentle touch and the way he lifted me back to my feet.

"Are you ok?" he asked once I was on my feet again

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks to you"

"_Mori is such a nice guy; I didn't think rich people could be like this"_

"I should umm go and clean up the umm you know kitchen" I said with an awkward laugh

I managed to walk back to the kitchen walking into ever possible thing and nearly falling over every step.

"Well that went great" I sighed

I placed the tray on the kitchen bench and went back over to the kitchen door; I wasn't really paying any attention to anything and didn't notice that there was someone standing in front of me that was until I walked into them.

"Are you ok?" Mori asked

"I'm sorry, I can't seem to stay on my feet today" I chuckled

"You are off balance"

"Yeah I guess you were right after all" I sighed

"Nao-chan do you want to come?" Hunny asked running towards me

"Come to what?"

"To Takashi's Kendo demonstration"

"Kendo demonstration?"

"Yep, the others can't come because of the host club"

"Oh well if its ok I would love to go"

"Can Nao-chan come Takashi?" Hunny asked looking up at him

"Yeah" he answered with a small smile

"Great, so umm when is it?"

"After school today"

"Ok, I'll make sure I'm there"

**Afternoon**

"So what exactly is going on in the host club after school?"

"That's when were open for business"

"Oh right"

"_I still have no idea what this club is about"_

"You should come and check it out..."

"...what host would you choose?"

"_What host would I choose..."_

"I don't know"

"_The safest bet would be with Haruhi; at least with her I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable"_

"Probably Haruhi"

"Me?"

"Her?" both twins said in shock

"Well yeah, I mean I know more about Haruhi, it's not like I have talked to the rest of the host club members or know that much about them"

"What about us?"

"I see you guys enough in class"

Everything got pretty quiet after that, as I tried to concentrate on my lesson I found myself thinking about each host club member, ever since I met them there hasn't been a dull moment. Even though I have only known everyone for such a short time I had still figured out a lot about them. Tamaki was the creator of the host club, the one that made it all possible well he at least got everyone to join. Kyoya is the brains, he is the one that managed the clubs budget and made sure that everything always goes smoothly.

Haruhi is the voice of truth, she isn't afraid to say what she is thinking especially when it comes to Tamaki. The twins are the jokesters, always thinking of ways to amuse themselves and from what I can tell that means playing tricks on either Tamaki or Haruhi. From what I can tell Hunny is the innocent one, I don't think he could ever be mean or hurt anyone. Then there is Mori, I don't know much about him but he seems to be the silent type, the one that doesn't say much but you know he would be there if you needed him.

**After School**

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" I called walking down the hall

I walked down the hall and towards the kendo building, when I got there I saw so many girls lined up outside.

"Nao-chan over here" Hunny called out from the crowd

I pushed my way through towards Hunny; once I finally got there Hunny grabbed my hand and led me towards the seats. We climbed up the seats until we reached near the top then sat down.

"We can see better from here"

"Yeah... it's great"

I looked out astonished by the huge room and all the equipment they had out, from where we were sitting you could see everything.

"_It's so big; the gym in my last school was only half this size"_

I didn't take long for the rest of the seats to be filled, from what I could tell they all seemed to be girls shouting loudly. Once the demonstration started I was sitting on the edge of my seat amazed by how good everyone was, the only time I had ever seen people this good was on TV. I got to see a different side of Mori even though he had a stern look on his face filled with determination and concentration he seemed happy, relaxed in a way, almost peaceful.

"He must really love kendo..." I said out loud

"Who Takashi?"

"Huh? Oh right umm yeah, he just seems happy here that's all"

"He is, after all the years Takashi has done kendo I have never seen him get bored with it" Hunny explained looking towards Takashi with a gentle smile

"You guys are really close huh"

"Yeah"

Once the demonstration was over everyone started to leave, I decided to wait with Hunny for Mori, I walked around the empty room looking at all the different types of equipment waiting for Mori to finish changing.

"Naomi?"

I jumped at the sound of my name; I turned around and saw Mori standing behind me back in his school uniform carrying his bag.

"Mori-sempai you frightened me"

"Sorry"  
"you were really good today; I can see why you're a champion"

"Thanks, why are you still here?"

"Oh well I didn't want Hunny to be waiting on his own so I stayed behind with him, well I guess I should get going, I'll see you tomorrow Mori-sempai"

I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the room, and headed towards the gate where the car was waiting.

"How was your day miss?" the driver asked

"It was good" I sighed with a smile


	4. Wednesday

"Hey guys" I shouted running towards the twins and Haruhi

"Aww come on Haruhi" the one I think was Kaoru said

"Uhhh what's going on?"

"Oh good morning Naomi" Haruhi said

"Just one outfit" Hikaru plead

"Outfit?"

"For the last time, NO!"

"What kind of outfit?"

The twins looked at me then at each other with a grin on their face; they moved past Haruhi and ended up leaning on both shoulders.

"This kind" they said together pulling out an outfit

In front of me was a pink frilly dress with white flower trims around the bottom, and along the sleeves.

"It's very... Girly, wait why are you guys carrying around girl clothes with you"

"We wanted Haruhi to try it on"

"But she won't"

"I've told you before to find someone else to dress up because I'm not going to"

"Dress up?"

"Our mother owns a clothing line"

"We bring her latest items for Haruhi to try on"

"I'm not wearing that" she said glaring at the dress

"I'll try it on"

"Really!" the both asked at once

"Sure why not" I shrugged

"_It looks nice enough"_

**Afternoon**

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Maybe Haruhi should help"

"I'm fine guys, just give me a second"

"_How many more dresses do they want me to try on!"_

Since lunch had started I've changed into at least 7 different outfits and forced to spin around and walk and of course pose, I was beginning to understand why Haruhi said no to them.

"Here try this one on now"

"It's the last one"

"_FINALLY!"_

I held up the dress in front of me and looked in the mirror, the dress was nice enough, it was a white dress with red hearts for straps and around the bottom as well as a pink belt with red hearts on it and a pink necklace with a red heart in the middle. Once it was on I pulled the curtains back and walked out into the room with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Wow you look pretty Nao-chan don't you think Takashi?"

"Yeah" Mori said with a smile that made me blush even more

"It suits you" Haruhi said with a gentle smile

"You are all to kind" I said shyly

Once I had changed back into my school uniform I walked over to Haruhi who was sitting on one of the couches reading.

"Haruhi, can I ask you something" I said sitting down

"Yeah sure"

"Well I was wondering..."

I stopped talking once I noticed Hikaru and Kaoru leaning closer to us from behind.

"Do you guys mind, were trying to talk" I hissed at them

"Maybe we should talk after school" Haruhi offered

"Yeah when were away from the nosy ones" I said glaring at them

**After School**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked

I looked around quickly and once I saw the coast was clear I started to relax.

"I was just wondering if anyone in the host club has a gir..."

"Oh Haruhi!"

We both turned to see Tamaki running towards us waving his hands around.

"What do you want sempai?" Haruhi asked

"I wanted to offer my daughter a lift home"

"_I don't think I will ever get used to that"_

"I'm fine"

"But Haruhi..."

"No" she said with a blank face

"You're so mean!" he wailed

"Here you can call me tonight ok" Haruhi said handing me a piece of paper before walking off

Tamaki jumped up from the ground and started chasing after Haruhi calling things out, I sighed and also headed towards the gates where the car was waiting for me.

"_I still didn't get to talk to Haruhi, stupid host club getting in the way"_ I thought as I sat down in the car. Once I got home I carried my bag up to my room and threw it on the floor then closed my door to get changed into my red skirt and black vest, after I got changed I left the dress on the floor and feel onto my bed.

**Later That Night**

I sat up with a yawn and looked at the clock beside me, it read 8:30pm and that's when I started to panic.

"Oh no I was meant to call Haruhi, why didn't anyone wake me up!" I panicked running around the room "where is that number..."

I found the number and ran down the stairs to the phone.

"I hope it's not too late..."

I dialled the numbers and the phone rang for a while making me think that she was already in bed then I heard the click and the sound of someone moving the phone.

"Hello?" came a over the top girly voice

"Ummm hi is Haruhi there, its Naomi from school"

"Haruhiiii telephoneeeee" the voice sang

"Hello?"

"Hi Haruhi, its Naomi"

"Oh hello Naomi"

"I hope I'm not calling too late.. I fell asleep" I laughed nervously

"No its fine, so what did you want to talk about?"

"Well I was wondering if any of the host boys had a ummm girlfriend" I said as a blush appeared on my checks

"No, they have a lot of girls admire them and I'm sure they get asked out all the time but I'm pretty sure none of them have a girlfriend"

"Really?" I said a little too happy

"Why did you want to know?"

"Oh well... it's just that I umm..."

"Do you like one of them? If you want I can find out if they like you"

"NO! I mean, nah its nothing like that, I was just wondering that's all" I said quickly "I just would of thought they would all have girlfriends with all the girls that admire them that's all, it's good that they don't... I mean not good but well umm"

"I think I know what you mean"

"Do you like any of them?"

"Well sure, they are all really good friends"

"Yeah but what I mean is do you like like them, as more than a friend?"  
"No, they are too much like family"

"Family?"

"That's what Tamaki always says anyway, their just all really good fiends even if they make me want to scream sometimes"

"They twins are like annoying brothers don't you think"

"I never thought of it that way, but your right, do you have any brothers?"

"No I only have an older sister but she is studying over in America, what about you any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child"

We talked for a bit longer until it started getting late, that's when we both decided it was time to go.

"I'll see you tomorrow Haruhi"

"Bye Naomi"


	5. Thursady

***Haruhi's POV***

* * *

"Good morning dad" I said coming out my room

"Good morning Haruhi, have another great day planed?"

"It's just school" I sighed

"And who was that lovely young lady that called last night, have you been keeping things from me again"

"She's a new student at school, were in the same classes together"

"You should invite her over, how does this weekend sound?"

"Dad I don't think..."

"GREAT I'll get someone to cover my shit and we can have a girls day out isn't that great" dad shouted holding his hands to his face

"I'm going to school now dad" I called out putting my shoes on

"What about breakfast!" he asked coming out of his daze

"I'm already late"

"Have a good day" he called out as I walked down the stairs

"_I wonder who Naomi could like"_ I thought as I sat on the bus _"could it be one of the twins? Is that why she didn't want them to hear?"_

"Hey Haruhi, what took you so long" Hikaru asked

"Yeah we have been waiting her for ages" Kaoru complained

"You don't have to wait for me you know"

"And where is Naomi, she's going to be late"

I watched as Hikaru and Kaoru walked away towards the school, they both walked the same pace with their hands folded behind their heads.

"_I wonder if they even feel the same way about her"_

"Hey, what do you guys think of Naomi?"

"Huh" they both said turning to face me

"Do you guys like her?"

"Well sure"

"She is a good friend"

"So you only like her as a friend?"

"Why do you ask?" they asked together

"Oh umm no reason"

"_I don't think she would want them to know"_

The twins gave me a strange look before shrugging and walking off again.

"Where is she anyway?"

"Class begins in a few minutes" Hikaru said stopping next to his brother

"I don't know" I answered opening the classroom door

Everyone was already in the classroom waiting for class to start; we walked over to our desk only to see Naomi sitting in her chair reading a book.

"Oh hey guys, I was wondering if you were ever going to make it to class" she smiled placing the book down

"We didn't see you get here" Kaoru said taking his seat

"I got here pretty early so I decided to wait inside for you, I did plan on going out to meet you but well I got a bit distracted"

"_Should I tell her that they don't like her more than a friend?"_

"Why did you get here so early anyway?" Hikaru asked sitting next to Kaoru

"If you must know I woke up early and got bored at home so I came here where I could read in peace" she sighed leaning back in her chair "are you two ever going to get your own seat?"

"Why should we"

"Yeah were fine how we are"

"You know its creepy how close you two are"

"What are you reading?" I asked

"Inuyasha volume 14" she said holding it up "I've read it lots of times before but I still love it"

At that moment the bell rang and class begun making my decision to tell her of not a lot easier.

"_I'll tell her later"_

**Recess**

"So what's going on in the host club today?" Naomi asked sitting on her desk

"Nothing today"

"Does that mean I can come visit then?"

"Yeah sure" Hikaru said

"Can't see why not"

"Cool... is umm everyone going to be there?" she asked looking away from us

"Yeah" the twins said together

"_Could she like one of the others?"_

"Hey Naomi"

"We have a question for you"

"Yeah what is it?"

"If you don't like this school why did you come here?" they both asked at once

"Oh well because my mother made me, she has been trying to get me to come here since I started middle school but I managed to stay away until now but I must say it's not that bad here. Better than I expected"

"Why didn't you want to come? Ouran is one of the most top schools" I asked

"Well it's like I said before, school should be about making your own discoveries about yourself not being moulded into what your family wants, its fine for you Haruhi because you chose it but me, well I was forced to come here"

"What do your parents do for a living?"

"Well mother is an investor and father... well he doesn't really do anything to interesting"

"An investor?"

"Yeah, in fact she has invested in a lot of these peoples future companies"

"Like who?"

"Well, ok you see that girl over there, her parents are photographers and mother was the first person to invest in one of their early art shows and now there a big hit all over Japan and that boy there, his fathers a musician where his mother is a writer, mother invested in both of them, it's actually how his parents met and ever wonder how I managed to get into this school when the year is nearly half over?"

"Yeah" we all said at once

"Well my mother is one of the major investors in the school, I've had a spot open for me since I was able to come to school and even Kyoya's parents, there starting a new line of business in vacation area's mother is investing in that, they recently built an indoor tropical pool and everything"

"So you Kyoya-sempai and Tamaki-sempai all know each other?"

"Well no, not exactly... I've always kept my distance from mothers business so I don't really know much about the families that she has invested in, not until recently anyway" she sighed "mother got me to learn all this so I would know who to make friends with but I decided I can choose my friends on my own"

**Lunch Time**

"Kyoya-sempai, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Haruhi?" he asked sounding bored

"What do you think of Naomi?"

"Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious"

"Very well, she is a nice enough young lady but I do believe she has spent too much time with the lower people, no offence Haruhi"

"None taken" I mumbled

"_It definitely can't be him"_

"Nao-chan have you seen Usa-chan?" Hunny sempai asked

"No I haven't, but I'll help you look for him" she smiled down at the boy

"_Maybe Hunny sempai?"_

"Hey Haruhi" she said walking up to me

"Hi Naomi, can I ask you..."

"Have you seen Usa-chan, Hunny sempai has lost him again" she asked cutting me off

"No I haven't"

"Isn't he so cute, I wish he was my little brother" she smiled "well got to get back to looking"

"_Little brother... can't be Hunny sempai but that only leaves Tamaki-sempai"_

"Tamaki-sempai, what are you doing?"

I looked up and saw Tamaki holding out a white rose to Naomi who was blushing slightly, Tamaki said something that I couldn't quite make out but whatever it was it made Naomi laugh and walk away leaving Tamaki to go to his corner of doom.

"Why does Tamaki-sempai always want you to dress in girly clothes?" she asked chuckling

"I don't know, hey can I ask you something"

"Yeah sure what is it?"

"Do you like Tamaki-sempai?"

"What! No, I mean not like that"

"Really? I thought for sure it was him you liked" I said more to myself

"Who I like? What makes you think I like anyone?"

"Because you were talking about it last night on the phone"

"Well yeah but I don't actually like like any of them, there just all good friends" she said blushing

"Nao-chan, Takashi found Usa-chan"

"Really that's great Hunny-sempai" she called out from across the room "Mori-sempai is so sweet to Hunny-sempai don't you think?"

"Yeah"

**After School**

"Oh hi Mori-sempai... where is Hunny-sempai"

Mori turned around slightly and reviled a sleeping Hunny on his back.

"Oh right, I thought you would of left by now, everyone else has"

"Kendo training today, why are you still here?"

"Bus is running late"

It was pretty quiet after that so I started thinking about what Naomi had said, even though she told me she didn't like anyone her face was turning red which made me think that maybe she was lying to me. I didn't know why she wouldn't want me or the person she likes know about it but I was fairly certain that it was one of the host boys she liked.

"What is on your mind?"

"I was just trying to find out who Naomi likes" I said without thinking

"Who she likes?"

"I don't think I was meant to say that..."

"How do you know she likes someone?"

"Because she was talking about it last night but she wouldn't tell me who it was, please don't tell her I told you"

"Ok"


	6. Friday Part 1

"Hey Mori-sempai, what brings you here?" Haruhi asked

Mori had just walked into our class room with his face more expressionless then normal; it was almost like something horrible had happened.

"Where's Hunny-sempai?" the twins asked

I half expected to see Hunny on his back but Mori had his hands by his side so I expected to see him running into the class room calling out 'Takashi' but he didn't.

"He is sick"

"Sick?" we all said at once

"Why are you at school then?" Hikaru asked

"I thought you would be with Hunny-sempai" Kaoru said

"I came to talk to Naomi" he said looking at me

"Me?" I said feeling slightly nervous and scared

Mori just nodded then started to walk outside the class room; I quickly stood from my chair and stumbled after him. Mori was waiting for me not far from the class room in the nearly empty hallway.

"Is everything ok?"

"_Why is he asking me out here like this! He doesn't think I got Hunny sick does he?"_

"I cannot leave school today"

"Why not?"

"I have test for most of the day then I am giving kendo lessons"

"But what about Hunny-sempai?"

"It cannot be helped, I can't be with him" Mori said slamming his fist on the window seal

"I'm sure Hunny will be ok... you can see him after school right?"

"I have a very important favour to ask and I would forever be in your debt if you said yes" Mori said with a very serious expression

"Uhhh ok"

"Will you go be with Mitsukuni in my place?"

"Wha...what? Me?... why me? I mean wouldn't Haruhi be a better choice? He knows her better and everything"

"Haruhi would not be able to miss school, she is here as an honour student"

"_I see... so he would have chosen her if he could... But why... why does that make me sad?"_

"Look Mori-sempai... I don't know if I can, I mean mother wouldn't be happy if I just skipped school..." I sighed "I'm sorry..."

I went to walk away feeling horrible when Mori pulled me around with both hands firmly on my shoulders, my heart skipped a beat as Mori looked into my eyes and held me gently in place.

"Please Naomi; you are the only one I can trust to look after Mitsukuni in my place"

"Mori-sempai..."

My heart was beating like mad as he said my name, even though I hadn't known him that long I couldn't help but be surprised by his outburst, I didn't think he could ever be like this.

"Ok, I'll do it" I smiled looking up at him

"_How could I possibly say no when he is looking at me like this..."_

"You will?"

"Yeah, I'll just grab my things then go over to his house, ok"

Mori went back to his normal quiet self and let go of my shoulders, I felt a small pain as his hands moved away from my shoulders but I ignored it and turned to my classroom.

"What did Mori-sempai want?" Haruhi asked

"He wants me to go keep Hunny-sempai company for the day" I explained gathering my things

As I finished putting all my books and pencils back into my bag I noticed that my friends where looking between themselves with a strange expression on their faces.

"What?"

"Nothing" the twins said at once

"Have fun" Haruhi said

"_I wonder what was wrong with them"_ I thought walking out of the class room

As I walked down the empty halls I realised that I had no idea where Hunny lived, or where Mori's class was to ask him. As I continued walking towards the exit I pulled out my cell phone to call my driver, I noticed that there was a large limo outside the gates with 2 people standing near one of the doors.

"_I wonder who that could be, looks important"_

As I got closer to it one of the people started to walk up to me, I felt slightly panicked until he stopped in front of me with a small bow.

"Miss Naomi, Master Takashi has requested that we take you to the Huninozuka house hold"

"Uhhh ok..."  
I put my cell phone back into my bag and walked over towards the limo, the guy that was still standing by the limo opened the door for me. Once I was seated in the limo the guy shut the door then both of them walked towards the front, i waited for the car to start but instead a small window rolled down and the same guy that bowed to me stuck his hand through holding onto a big yellow envelope.

"Master Takashi said to give this to you"

I took hold of the envelop and waited until the window was back up and the car was moving before opening it.

"_I wonder what this is about..."_

I opened it only to have a cell phone to fall out; I picked it up and looked at it.

"_Ok... what am I meant to do with this?"_

Just then the phone rang making me jump and dropping it on the limo's floor.

"_This is starting to freak me out"_ I thought taking hold of the phone

I looked at the phone trying to decide if I should answer it when I noticed the envelop on the screen.

"_Oh, it's just a message"_ I thought relived

I flipped open the phone and opened up the message.

*Sender: Mitsukuni*

*Message: Hey Takashi! Don't forget to ask Naomi to come over *

"_Takashi... wait that means..."_

"This is Mori-sempai's phone" I said out loud "why do I have his phone?"

I was waving my hands around when a small piece of paper fell out of the envelope,

"Huh, what's this?"

"You may use this phone to call Kyoya if you need anything, Takashi"

"He... he lent me his phone... even though now... now he won't be able to see if Hunny-sempai is ok"

I held the phone to my chest with a sigh. _"Mori-sempai is so sweet"_

"ARGH WHAT AM I THINKING! I shouldn't be thinking things like that!" I shouted

"_But I wasn't really thinking anything wrong... was i?"_

"Miss were here" the guy said leaning into the limo

"_Wait.. When did we stop? And how long has that door been open for!"_ I thought with a panic

"Thankyou"

I grabbed hold of my bag and put the envelop, note, and phone in it then stepped outside the limo. I looked at the house in front of me with wide eyes, I had seen large houses and estates before so the size wasn't too surprising but the many men walking around where, they reminded me of the spies or body guards that I see in movies. I walked up the steps and was greeted by an elderly lady, she lead me into the house then up some more stairs until we came to some grand double doors. She knocked on the door then opened it a little bit.

"Master your guest has arrived"

"Really!" I heard him shout

"You may go in"

I walked into the room and saw Hunny sitting up in his bed; he crawled out from under the covers and ran over to me.

"Nao-chan! You came!" he shouted with a smile

"Uhh yeah" I smiled back

"_He doesn't seem sick at all"_

"I'm so glad you came, I would have been bored all day if you didn't"

"Hunny-sempai... shouldn't you be resting if you're not well?"

"I'm feeling lots better, but Takashi said I should stay home and rest" he explained "I told him I would only stay home if he stayed with me but he said he couldn't miss school"

"Yeah he said something about test and kendo.."

"_Wait if Mori-sempai has important test wouldn't Hunny-sempai have them to?"_

I was about to ask Hunny about the test when he suddenly started coughing, I placed my bag on the floor and knelt down in front of him.

"Are you ok? Did you need anything?"

"I'm.. Ok" he answered dryly

"You should get back into bed" I mumbled

I wrapped my arms around Hunny and pulled him close to me then very carefully I picked him up.

"Hold on ok"

I felt Hunny nod then wrap his arms around my neck gently and his legs around my waist, I carried him over to his grand bed and laid him down placing the covers over him.

"I'll get you some water ok, you just wait right there"

"_Where am I meant to get water from!"_ I thought panicking

I looked around the room and spotted a small table near the middle with a jug of water with some ice in it.

"_Perfect"_

I went over to the table and filled up one of the glasses with water then carried it over to Hunny.

"Here you go"

Hunny sat up a little and drank some of the water; I carried the glass back over to the table then went back over to Hunny. When I got to Hunny he was sleeping peacefully holding onto Usa-chan.

"_He's asleep..."_ I thought looking at him _"well now what do I do..."_


	7. Friday Part 2

"_What did I say that for! What if I'm wrong and he's not a girl! Argh I'm so stupid"_

I looked around the people in front of me, some of them looked horrified and some didn't even seem to notice what I said but Haruhi was just looking at me with a blank face.

"Haruhi isn't a girl" 3 of them said at once

"Why are you trying to hide it?"

"_Stop talking! You're just going to make things worse"_

The twins and tall blond hair guy all look horrified but Haruhi was smiling now, she walked past everyone else and stood next to me.

"Give it up guys she knows"

"I'm sorry if it was a secret or something... I won't tell anyone else if you don't want them to know"

"Thankyou" Haruhi smiled "see its all ok"

"I just have one question..."

"What's that?"

"Why are you disguised as a boy?"

"Well it's kind of a long story, but I broke an expensive vase and being a host is the fasted way to pay it back"

"So you're working to pay them back right?"

"Yeah"

"Well don't worry I won't blow your cover" I smiled

After that Haruhi introduced me to everyone, it was kind of overwhelming to meet so many people in one day and it was hard to remember their names so I spent most of the time sitting on one of the couches alone.

"Nao-chan do you want some cake?" Hunny sempai asked

"Hmmm, do you have any strawberries, there my favourites"

Hunny's face lit up once I said that, I didn't know what was going on but the next thing I knew he had run off to get something then there was a pink rabbit teddy in my face.

"This is Usa-chan"

"Aww what a cute rabbit"

"You can hold him if you want"

"That's if Usa-chan doesn't mind"

"_He's just like a little kid"_

"Take good care of him I'll be back with cake" Hunny said placing the rabbit in my lap

"_It's so soft"_ I thought holding the rabbit

I looked around the club room as I waited for Hunny to return, I had been trying to figure out what type of club this was, Haruhi had said it was a host club but I wasn't too sure what she meant by that.

"What is a host club anyway" I wondered out loud

Suddenly everyone was staring at me; I hadn't meant to say that out loud and with everyone looking at me made me feel even more embarrassed about my outburst.

"Let me explain dear princess" Tamaki said walking over to me

"The Ouran host club is a place where the most handsome boys entertain beautiful women, it is our duty as host to make all our customers happy" Tamaki explained

"Why do you need a club like that? I mean it's not like beauty can be judged by a person's appearances so how can you decide who is worthy or not? And shouldn't anyone be able to be a part of it? After all the best beauty is that of a pure heart"

Everyone was looking at me again, I wished at that moment that I had just kept my mouth shut or stayed away from the host club or even better stayed at home.

"I'm sorry" I said standing "if you want me to leave I will"

I didn't know whether they were trying to decide if I could stay or not or if they were still in shock but I couldn't stand the silence anymore, the only one that seemed to be on my side was Haruhi.

"No you can stay" Tamaki said after a while

"Boss?"

"After all it's our duty as members of the elite Ouran host club to look after new students"

"Nao-chan!" Hunny shouted running out of the kitchen holing two plates with cakes on them

"Mitsukuni, don't run" Mori said from across the room

The next thing after those few simple words was a disaster; everything had happed so fast that I'm not ever sure what exactly did happen. The last thing I knew for sure was Hunny running with the cake, then Mori telling him to watch out then next thing I knew I had strawberries and cake all over my dress, not that I was too sad to see that dress get ruined but I had nothing else to wear for the day.

"I'm sorry" Hunny cried

"Don't worry, it's not that bad" I smiled down at the sobbing boy

"_What a great first day this turned out to be"_

"Is there a bathroom anywhere?"

"Yeah I'll show you" Haruhi offered

I followed Haruhi to the bathroom to try and clean some of it off.

"I will go and see if we have anything else you can wear" Haruhi said leaving the bathroom

I waited in the bathroom for Haruhi to return; when she did she was carrying a brown paper bag.

"I'm sorry, but this was all I could find" she said handing me the bag

I looked into the bag and saw some blue clothes, as I pulled them out I realised it was the boys uniform.

"No this is fine, really" I beamed already taking off my dress

As I got changed I didn't notice that Haruhi had left the bathroom, once I was all dressed I looked into the mirror.

"_Maybe if I cut my hair short I could disguise myself as a boy... nah everyone already knows I'm a girl and besides even with short hair it would still be obvious"_ I sighed looking at my chest _"well it's a good thing I decided to tie my hair up today"_

After straightening out my clothes I went over to my discarded dress, I held it in the air and saw the mark from the cake, I went to put it in the bag when I thought of something. _"No doubt mother has more of these, she will probably get it thrown out now anyway"_ with that I placed the dress in the bag then into the bin.

When I walked out of the bathroom everyone turned to look at me, I wished that they would stop doing that but I had started to get used to all the attention in this room. Hunny walked over to me with teary eyes, he stopped at my feet and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I can get you a new dress" he offered

"Don't worry about it, mother probably has a thousand more of them dresses and besides this blue suits me more than that yellow did"

"You know there is something about you" one of the twins said

"Yeah it's kind of weird" the other one chimed in

"That's what happens when you go to a public school, no offence Haruhi" Kyoya said with a sly smile

"None taken" she glared

"You went to a public school?"

"Haruhi is our very own commoner" Tamaki stated

"Will you stop calling me that?" she glared

"So you mean you're not from a rich family then?"

"Yeah"

"That's GREAT!" I shouted running towards her "I knew there was something I liked about you"

I pulled Haruhi into a big hug and spun her around; I didn't notice that everyone was once again staring at me until I stopped spinning.

"You know it really creeps me out when you do that" I told them as I let go of Haruhi

The twins looked at each other with a shrug while Kyoya and Tamaki looked kind of confused; Mori was still standing quietly near Hunny.

"When we do what" Hunny asked innocently

"Stare at me like that, but I guess I'll get used to it... That is if I'm aloud to come back"

You know having a girl around might not be a bad idea" Tamaki said stepping forward "after all whom better than a girl to bring out the more feminine side of our dear Haruhi"

"Oh no, he's at it again" the twins said together

"Boss don't you remember the last time you tried this" one of said

"Remember with Renge?" the other added in

"But this is different" he stated

"So does this mean I can come back? I promise ill earn my keep, I can clean or serve the people"

"No need, I have the perfect task for you" Kyoya said out of the blue

He held up some pieces of paper in his hand and walked over to me with a devilish grin then placed them in my hands.

"What's this?"

"Flyers, I was going to make Haruhi place them up but you will do" he said readjusting his glasses "you can put them up around the academy once school has finished"

"Ok!" I smiled holding them close to my chest

"_How hard can it be?"_

**After School**

"_I'll never get home"_ I thought dragging my bag along the floor _"this really is a big school"_

I tugged down the never ending hallway with my bag dragging along the ground behind me, when I first agreed to place the flyers around I thought it would be easy but that was until Kyoya showed me the hundreds he wanted me to place around the school. As I was walking down the hallway outside I thought I heard someone singing.

"_I thought everyone went home... Maybe I'm hearing things"_

I walked towards where I thought I heard something and saw Hunny sitting on a bench singing a song as he bounced Usa-chan on his lap.

"Hunny-sempai?"

"_What is he still doing here?"_

"Nao-chan what are you still doing here?"

"I just finished placing all the flyers, would it be ok to ask why your still here, I thought everyone had already gone home"

I'm waiting for Takashi, his kendo meeting is running long again" he sighed

"_Wow Mori does kendo"_

"Would you like some company?" I asked walking closer

"Ok" Hunny smiled moving his bag to the floor

"So Mori-sempai does kendo huh"

"Yeah, he is the champion"

"Wow kendo, it must be fun" I sighed

"Do you like kendo?"

"Oh well you know it just sounds cool that's all"

We were sitting on the bench looking up at the sky in silence when Hunny started to yawn and rub his eyes.

"Are you tired?"

Hunny just looked up at me with sleepy eyes and nodded with another yawn.

"Here lay on this" I said taking of my blue jacket and folding it on my lap

Hunny laid his head on my lap and was soon curled up holding his bunny fast asleep, I slowly started to run my fingers threw his hair as I watched him sleep.

"_He really is just like a little brother"_ I thought with a smile

I'm not sure how much time had passed until Mori finally came out of the room, he walked out with his bag over his shoulder and looked around, it didn't take him long to spot me and Hunny sitting on the bench next to him. He looked down at us without saying a word making me nervous.

"He fell asleep waiting for you" I told him

Mori bent down and picked up Hunny holding him close to his chest, before he had a chance to get Hunny's bag I had already picked it up.

"I can carry it" I smiled standing up

"Thanks"

"I put my coat back on and carried mine and Hunny's bag in my hands as we all headed towards the gates.

"Hunny was saying that you're a kendo champion"

"Yeah"

"Wow, a few of my friends in my old school were doing kendo but they never got close to being able to enter into competitions"

"Did you do kendo to?"

"Yeah, but I only learnt some of the most basic things like standing correctly"

"Show me" Mori said stopping in front of me

"Ahh ok... let's see if I remember"

I thought for a few seconds before remembering my lessons, I placed the bags on the floor then took my stance.

"That's good, but you are off balance"

"What do you mean of balance" I pouted a little annoyed

Mori shuffled Hunny to his other side and used his hand to push me slightly; I went tumbling to the ground in embarrassment.

"You were unbalanced"

"Yeah well I didn't have time to learn much"

"Why"

"Mother didn't like me doing activities like that; she says a proper lady doesn't need to know things like fighting" I explained mimicking her voice

Once we got to the gate there were two limos waiting for us, I handed Mori Hunny's bag then said goodbye before heading towards home.


	8. Saturday

"Hey Naomi, what does this do?" Hikaru asked pointing to

"It's just a kaleidoscope"

"What do you do with it?" Kaoru asked

"You look through it"

"Here kitty kitty" Tamaki called out

I turned away from the twins and saw Tamaki trying to get my cat.

"You know I wouldn't do that if I were you" I said with a sigh

"Huh"

"Cats have claws and if you scare him, he will scratch you"

"Wow, you have so many cute teddies!" Hunny exclaimed

"Just be careful some of them..."

I started to warn Hunny about the singing ones but it was too late, he had already grabbed on and it started to sing nursery rhymes.

"Never mind" I mumbled

"_How did every end up at my house!"_

***~*~*~*That Morning*~*~*~***

"Good morning Haruhi" I said over the phone

"Good morning"

"I was just calling to see what I missed out on in school"

"Nothing much, we continued on with everything in our books, we won't be starting new topics until after summer vacation"

"Haruhi don't forget..." I heard someone call out

"Uhhh hang on a second"

I heard the phone getting placed down then people talking, I couldn't make out the words but it sounded like Haruhi was saying goodbye to someone.

"Sorry about that"

"Oh that's ok... um I have another question..."

"What's that... hang on a second I'm getting another call"

"Yeah ok..."

Somehow from talking to Haruhi the twins got involved, from the twins Tamaki came into it and then Kyoya and last but not least Hunny and Mori.

"Hello?" came the cheerful voice of Hunny

"Everyone else is looking for you and Mori-sempai" Kyoya said

"Oh well were just at my estate"

"There that wasn't so hard now was it Tamaki" Kyoya said half annoyed

"Tama-chan is here?"

"Yes and the rest of them are to"

"Good morning Hunny-sempai" we all said

"Hello everyone!" Hunny chirped "Takashi everyone is on the phone, they were looking for us"

"Why?"

"Oh... I don't know, I'll ask them! Why were you looking for us?"

"That is a good question" Kyoya said

"Why were we trying to find them again?" the twins asked

"_Oh great, I just know it's all going to come down to me"_

"Naomi was the one that was looking for you" Haruhi said

"_I knew it!"_

Everything went quiet as they all listened to me, I told Mori how I forgot to give him his phone back and that I would get someone to drop it off for him but then Tamaki came up with the great idea of everyone coming over to my house. Before I had a chance to say no, or yes for that matter, everyone had already hung up and was on their way over.

"_Well that didn't go as planned"_

I went up to my room and got changed into my red skirt and black vest with the red buttons on it, I decided to leave my hair down then went to the front door to wait for everyone to arrive.

***~*~*~*Present Time*~*~*~***

"Where did Kyoya-sempai go?" I asked looking around

"He was here a minute ago" Haruhi said

"_Great now Kyoya-sempai has gone off... I thought he would be more responsible than that"_ I frowned

"I'm going to go find him, Haruhi would you mind keeping an eye on everyone?"

"Sure no problem"

"Thank you, I owe you one"

I was heading towards my bedroom door when I noticed Mori walking towards me.

"I'll help you look"

"No.. It's ok... I mean you don't have to"

He opened my door for me then followed me out closing it behind him, I walked down the hall with him walking a few steps behind me, I didn't know where I was going to look first but it didn't really matter it was just nice to have some quiet.

"So... umm.. How is Hunny-sempai? He looks a lot better"

"He is well again"

"Oh, that's good"

"_If only I got over colds that fast"_ I sighed

"Is something troubling you?"

"No... well kind of... I just don't know where Kyoya-sempai could have gone"

We walked in silence around the whole house until we came to mothers office, I didn't want to disturb her but I thought that maybe there was a chance that she had seen Kyoya.

"Would you mind waiting here? I'm just going to ask mother a question"

Mori stood near the door like he was keeping guard, I smiled gratefully at him, the last thing I needed was mother to make a fuss over being alone with him. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer.

"Come in" she giggled

"_What is she so happy about?"_

I opened the door and was shocked by the sight in front of me, Kyoya was sitting in one of the chairs in front of mother's desk and mother was leaning on the table acting like a school girl in love.

"Oh Naomi, what brings you here"

"Well I was looking for Kyoya-sempai..." I said in shock "Ahh mother can I talk to you...alone... for a minute?"

"Naomi don't be so rude!"

"Oh please its quite alright, I'll be here waiting" he said in an unusually charming voice

"_That's just creepy"_

"What do you think you're doing!" I hissed quietly

"What do you mean?"

"Why is Kyoya in here talking to you?"

"We were just talking about his family business; you know he is a fine young man you should..."

"NO!" I shouted cutting her off

"But he would be perfe..."

"Mother don't even start with that stuff" I threatened lowering my voice

"I'm not getting any younger and I want some grand..."

"I'm in high school! H... I... G... H SCHOOOOOOL, got that?"

"Yes, yes, I know, but..."

"No buts"

"He is a lovely..."

"I'm leaving" I said flatly

"_I just knew something like this would happen"_

I walked out of the room not giving mother a chance to say anything more, Mori was standing in the same place only instead of looking at the wall in front of him he was turned to face me. I closed the door behind me not daring to look back into the room then started to walk off without much thought to where I was going or wether Mori came with me or not. I stormed down the hall until I came to a glass door leading to outside, it was a nice day outside, very sunny and warm, it made me feel instantly calmer, I sighed and placed my head on the door closing my eyes.

"Are you ok?"

I yelped and jumped at the sudden words of Mori; during my walk here I had completely forgotten about him and the others waiting for me in my bedroom. I turned to face Mori with my heart still racing from the scare.

"Sorry... didn't mean to scare you"

"No I'm sorry, I got so caught up that I completely forgot you were there... I'm sorry" I said looking down at the ground

"That's ok"

"This is my favourite place on the entire grounds, there's a secret place there hidden from sight that I like to go to when I'm upset" I said looking outside to the garden

"_Why am I telling him this... it's like I have no control over my own words, but somehow that's ok, I want him to know my secrets..."_

"It's a place I've never told or shown anyone"

"I can leave if you wish"

I shook my head and turned to face Mori once more.

"I go there because it makes me feel safe, like nothing in the world matters but when... when I'm with you, I feel like I am in that special place"

I gasped and held my hands over my mouth in horror; I couldn't believe I had just said that, it just came out.

"_What am I saying! Now he probably thinks I'm... I'm... I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"_ I shouted to myself

"Takashi! Nao-chan!" Hunny called out

"_How did he get here? Wait how long has he been standing there!"_

"Hunny-sempai? Is everything ok?"

"You were taking so long so we went looking for you" he explained running up to us

"We... you don't mean... you don't mean the others are running around my house!"

We all walked off to look for the others but found them all standing at the front door waiting for us; even Kyoya had managed to re-join the group.

"_Thank heavens there all here"_

One by one everyone started to leave until I was all alone, I sighed as I shut the door then feel to the ground.

"_I have to remember to NEVER let them back in my house"_


	9. Monday to Friday

**Monday - Lunch Time**

"_It's ok... I'm sure he didn't think anything of it... it's not like I really said anything"_ I thought hopefully but I couldn't stop that one sentence from playing over in my mind.

"_**I go there because it makes me feel safe, like nothing in the world matters but when... when I'm with you, I feel like I am in that special place"**_

"_What am I thinking, that was practically a confession!"_

I groaned and hung my head as I pulled the doors open to the music room.

"_At least while the others are around it should be fine... he doesn't seem like the type to tell everyone"_

With a small glimmer of hope I looked up from the ground and saw an empty music room, I looked around very confused, I thought that Haruhi and the twins would be here by now after all they did leave before me by they were nowhere in sight. Kyoya and Tamaki always seemed to be here, I wasn't sure about Tamaki but I knew Kyoya would never be late. Mori and Hunny have been late a few times so I didn't really worry about that, but everyone else, it was strange that they weren't there. I let the doors swing closed and walked over to one of the chairs to sit down and wait; as I walked over to them I saw a school bag leaning on the side of the chair.

"_I wonder who's that is... probably Kyoya-sempai"_

With that decided I placed my bag on the table and sat down, as I was searching through my bag I didn't notice that someone else was walking up to me.

"Where is it... I know I... here it is!"

As I pulled out my Inuyasha Manga I felt a hand wrap around my wrist, I turn around in confusion and slightly scared. Standing right behind me was Mori holding onto my wrist, from the looks of it if he didn't grab my wrist I would have hit him.

"_Why did it have to be him!"_

I stared up at him blankly while I was panicking inside allowing him to hold onto my wrist, Mori let go of my wrist letting it fall to my side with my Manga falling out of my hand.

"You should be more careful" he said bending down to get my Manga

"Not all of us are kendo champions" I snapped

"_What am I saying! It's not his fault that I don't know when to keep my mouth shut"_

"I guess not" he said quietly

I want to apologize to Mori for being so rude but just as I was about to everyone came bursting into the room.

**After School**

"Are you ok?" Haruhi asked

"Yeah, I'm fine..." I sighed

"If there's something wrong you can tell me"

"There's nothing wrong"

"Are you sure, you have been quiet all day"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just.. I just think I'm coming down with a cold maybe"

"Oh ok... well I hope you feel better soon"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow"

I watched as Haruhi walked off to catch her bus leaving me all alone, I didn't mind being alone, it was nice in a way, gave me time to think. While I waited for the car I didn't notice that Mori and Hunny had come up to me, not until Hunny pulled on my sleeve that is.

"Oh hi Hunny-sempai... I didn't see you there"

"Are you ok Nao-chan?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired"

"Why don't you have a nap then?" he asked with an innocent face

"I wish I could but I still have lots of things to do"

"Do you need any help? Takashi and I can help you" he smiled

"No its ok, its only homework and house things, that's all"

"_Last thing I need is to be alone with Mori-sempai again, every time I'm alone with him something... bad happens"_

"Well I'll see you both tomorrow" I said opening my car door

"Goodbye Nao-chan" Hunny waved

I waved my hand out of the window as I drove away; I closed the window once we were out of view and sunk back into my seat.

**Friday - Lunch Time**

"Hey Naomi, are you coming to the club room with us?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked

"No... I have... I have some work to do" Naomi sighed walking away

"Suit yourself" they said walking away together

"_She hasn't come with us for over a week now"_ Kaoru thought

"Were here!" they shouted bursting into the room

"Hikaru! Kaoru! You're late!" Tamaki shouted

"Where's Naomi? Didn't you go to find her?" Haruhi asked ignoring Tamaki

"Nao-chan hasn't come to visit us in a long time" Hunny said sadly "doesn't she like us anymore"

"She said she was busy with school work" the twins said

"Mori-sempai where are you going?" Haruhi asked

Everyone turned and saw Mori walking towards the door, if Haruhi hadn't mentioned it they wouldn't have notice him leave.

"I forgot something" he said leaving the room

"Takashi wait for me!" Hunny called after him

"Mitsukuni, you wait here" he ordered

Before Hunny could say anything Mori was out the room with the door closed behind him.

"What's gotten into him?" the twins asked

"He's been acting strange lately" Hunny said with a sigh "I think there is something wrong"

"But wouldn't he tell you Hunny-sempai?" Haruhi asked

"Every time I ask him he says he's fine" the small boy sobbed

"That's it men! Time for mission 'find out what's wrong with Mori-sempai'" Tamaki shouted

"_Oh brother..." _Haruhi sighed

Everyone gathered in a circle and listened to Tamaki's plan then they all broke away with most running out of the room, the only ones that didn't seem so enthusiastic where Kyoya and Haruhi.

"Kyoya-sempai do you know what's wrong with Mori-sempai?" Haruhi asked

"No" he said closing his book with a serious expression "I'm afraid whatever it may be has slipped my radar"

While all this was happening Naomi was making her way outside for some fresh air, she had lied when she told the twins she was busy and so now she had nothing to do but walk around the school alone.

"_At least I get to explore the school more"_ she thought with a slight smile _"hey how long has this been there?"_

Naomi had come across a huge maze covered in roses; she wandered into the maze amazed by its size and all the different coloured roses that were blooming.

"_This place seems so magical..."_

She wandered around until she came to the middle, in the middle was a beautiful water fountain, Naomi walked over to the water fountain and sat down on the edge.

"I could stay here for hours" she sighed happily.


	10. Friday Continued

I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the fountain and the birds that were singing a song, it was all so calming making me forget about school. As I was listening to the birds and fountain I didn't notice that someone else was walking towards me, that is until it was too late.

"Naomi?"

I was startled by the sudden call of my name, my hand slipped and I started to fall backwards. I waited for the inevitable wet and coldness of the water but it didn't happen, slowly opening my eyes I saw that I was lying on top of someone.

"_They must have stopped me from falling"_

I moved myself away from the person and sat down on the grass; with my head lowered I went to apologize for landing on them.

"Sor..."

"You should be more careful"

My head snapped up, I knew them words all too well. Before me was Mori slowly pulling himself up, once he was standing he reached out a hand for me.

"If you didn't come along I wouldn't have even fell" I stated pulling myself up

"_That's great Naomi, he just helped you and you're not even acting grateful"_

With a sigh I tried once again to thank him.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he bluntly asked

"What?" I asked to stunned to say much else

"_No! You haven't! Of course you haven't!"_ my head screamed

"You seem upset with me, or is it someone else?"

"I'm not upset!" I snapped

"You should be more careful" he said walking away

"_He's... he's leaving? Wait why was he even her?"_

"Mori-sempai wait!"

I reached out and grabbed his sleeve; he turned to face me making me blush.

"Why were you here?" I asked quickly removing my hand

"I was looking for you"

"Why?"

"Everyone was worried about you"

"Oh... of course"

"_He came because of the others... I should have known that was all"_

"And because I..."

"There's no need for the others to worry, I'm fine" I said with a fake smile "I just had some school work to do that's all, well anyway lunch is probably almost over, I should get going"

I started to walk out of the maze when I thought I could hear someone close by, I stopped and looked around but didn't see anyone. With a shrug I passed it of as my imagination and continued on my way.

"He left to have a secret meeting in the garden with Naomi, there can only be one explanation!" Tamaki shouted in the club room

"It's not that" Haruhi cut in

"I haven't said anything"

"Whatever you're going to say it won't be right" she said bluntly

Tamaki gasped then went over to his famous corner to sulk.

"It's obvious what's going on" the twins said leaning on each other "Hunny-sempai was upset so Mori-sempai went to find Naomi to bring her here and make Hunny-sempai happy once more"

"Weren't you guys listening to anything they said?" Kyoya asked closing his book and adjusting his glasses "he told her he was there for us but that is obviously a lie or he would of said that when he left or taken us or at least Hunny-sempai with him"

"So what was he really doing there?" Haruhi asked

"I don't know, he was cut off before he got to say his other reason"

"_I guess Kyoya-sempai doesn't know everything"_

"Right everyone time for mission "find out what Mori-sempai was really doing in the garden" is now in full action!"

"Or 'Find out Mori-sempai's secret' for short" the twins chimed in

The bell rang and everyone headed off to class, Hunny walked into his classroom and saw Mori already sitting in his chair.

"Takashi did something happen with you and Nao-chan?" Hunny asked taking his place next to him

"No"

"Then why don't you two talk to each other anymore?"

"We talk"

"You haven't for ages, what happened?" Hunny asked putting on his most innocent face, the one he knew Mori couldn't resist

"I don't think she likes me" he said giving in

"Why not?" he asked rather proud of himself

"She always seems angry at me"

"Have you asked her about it?"

"She says she is fine"

"_Takashi is right, Nao-chan has been acting strange around him lately, ever since we went and visited her"_

**After School**

During class Hunny had made up his mind to go and talk to Naomi, this was the best chance he had while Mori was at kendo practice.

"Nao-chan!" Hunny called running up to her "what you doing?"

"I'm going home" she smiled friendly

"Oh" Hunny sighed with a sad face

"What's wrong?"

"Takashi has kendo practice and I'm all alone" he sighed again

"Oh well... umm... I guess I could..." Naomi stuttered

She looked down at Hunny who was pulling a sad face, she didn't want him to be alone and sad, he was like a younger brother to her, even if he was technically older.

"I guess I could stay for a bit" she sighed defeated

"YAY!" Hunny shouted jumping around

They went and sat down on the grass closest to the kendo room; from where they were sitting Naomi could just see Mori practicing.

"_Maybe this wasn't a good idea"_

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure"

"Are you mad at Takashi?"

"No, of course not, what made you think that"

"You don't talk to him much anymore"

"I've been busy"

"You still talk to everyone else, even Kyo-chan"

"_He's right, I have been avoiding him"_

"I don't mean to not talk to him, I just tend to say stupid things when I'm around him"

"Like what?"

"Well like the other day, I nearly hit him with my book and I didn't even apologise, all I did was get angry at him" I sighed looking at Mori "I don't mean to, it just kind of... Happens"

Hunny looked at Naomi and followed her gaze, he hadn't noticed it before but he could see Mori practicing. Suddenly he got an idea; it all seemed clear now to what was going on, with a smile plastered on his face,

"Nao-chan, did you want to come over tomorrow?" Hunny asked looking up at her

"Tomorrow?"

"Takashi and I were going to go to his house to practice kendo and since you like kendo I thought you would like to come, we can teach you some moves to" he said with sparkles in his eyes

"Oh well that does sound great but mother... she wouldn't want me to learn kendo"

"We wouldn't really be teaching you... please say you will come"

Naomi looked down at Hunny's sad face and felt her mind being split in two, on one hand she wanted to go, she had always loved kendo but on the other hand Mori would be there.

"_Hunny will be with us, it's fine, I'll just stay with Hunny"_

"Ok, I'll come"

"Great! We will pick you up tomorrow at 10" he smiled jumping to his feet

"_What have I gotten myself into now?"_


	11. Saturday Part 1

**Saturday Part 1**

"So what have you got planned for today?" mother asked sitting across from me

I looked up from my breakfast "I'm going over to Mori-sempai's house remember, I told you yesterday"

"Mori-sempai... now which one was that?"

"He's the one who called you last Friday, remember I came home late"

"Oh yes that's right, you skipped school to look after his cousin then feel asleep" she said raising her brow

"Wait cousins?"

"You didn't know?"

"No... how do you know?"

"I did some research, the Huninozuka family and the Morinozuka family were joined together in marriage a while back and most of their business is situated around martial arts"

"Have you been researching all my friends?"

"But of course, I need to know you're making good friends for the future"

"And how am I doing?"

"Fine, the Hitachiin brothers were a good choice, their mothers clothing business could be good for us but that other girl, Haruhi Fujioka... she is an honour student there studying to become a lawyer, even though she is from a poor family she works hard and has top marks so she is acceptable"

I rolled my eyes, I was glad that mother didn't have anything against my friends but it seemed all she was thinking about was if they were of any use to use. _"no wonder her and Kyoya got along" _I finished of my breakfast then headed upstairs to get dressed, I put on a pink skirt that had different coloured flowers printed along the bottom and a white singlet as well as a see through, white, long sleeve, button up shirt. I grabbed hold of my bear shaped backpack and threw a few things in it that I thought might come in handy then grabbed my white and pink sneakers and white socks and headed down stairs.

Once I saw a car pull up I quickly pulled on my socks and shoes, shouted out a quick goodbye to mum then headed out to the car. Mori had just gotten out when I closed the house door, he waited by the car holding the back door open for me.

"Thankyou" I said quietly

Hunny was sitting next to me and hugged me once I got in the car, Mori closed the door behind me then took his place in the front seat.

"Good morning Nao-chan" Hunny shouted full of energy

"Good morning Hunny-sempai" I smiled

"You look real pretty, don't you think so Takashi?"

"Yeah"

Even though it was a simple word without much thought I couldn't help but blush slightly, I tried to cover it by changing the subject but that didn't work to well.

"Did you know you're the first non-family member girl to go to Takashi's house" Hunny said innocently

"Really?"

"Uhuh, we don't have many visitors over here, not even Tama-chan or Haru-chan have come over here"

"Why's that?"

"Most of the time we go to my house, I have lots of toys there, we only come here when we train, most girls don't like that" Hunny explained

"I can't wait to see where you train"

It didn't take much time until we came to Mori's house, once again Mori got out of the car and held the door open for me. I blushed once again but it quickly faded as I looked around, there were many other people here, I was led away from the front door and around the back into the garden. The garden was beautiful and quite compared to the noise out the front of the house, Hunny took hold of my hand and started to pull me away from the garden, I didn't want to leave the garden but with Hunny pulling me I didn't have much choice. we came to a large building separate from the rest of the house, Mori held the door open for us as Hunny pulled me inside, it was a lot bigger inside then it looked and more than half the floor was patted as well as the walls, there was a small shelve of wooden katana's and a couple of benches near the entrance.

"Wow it's amazing"

Hunny let go of my hand and ran over to a door on the left and rushed inside, Mori followed after him leaving me all on my own. I placed my bag on one of the benches and looked out one of the windows.

_"So there cousins... that explains why there so close and why Mori is always looking out for him, only a fool would believe they could get between them..."_

"Nao-chan!" Hunny shouted running over to me

He was wearing a karate outfit with a black belt now and holding another one in his hands with a huge grin.

"Your turn"

"My.. Turn?"

I looked around for Mori so he could help me, he was also emerging from the room but only he was still in his normal clothes.

"Why doesn't Mori-sempai have to change?"

"Because Takashi does kendo not karate" he smirked

"But..."

"As your master you have to listen to me"

"Master... since when were you my master!"

"Since now"

He placed the uniform in my hands then pushed me into the room closing the door behind me, I sighed and looked at the uniform, I didn't really know what to expect from this after all I only knew a tiny bit of kendo and as Mori has pointed on more than once I was hopeless at that.

"Maybe I will be better at this" I thought out loud

I got changed and looked at myself in the mirror, it fitted just right, I couldn't help but get the feeling that this was all planed without my knowing. I walked out of the room and saw Hunny and Mori had already started, Mori was mostly just standing there blocking attacks but Hunny was all over the place with a stern look on his face that didn't suit his normal cheery character. I sat down on the bench placing my shoes under it and pulled my socks of stuffing them into my shoes, I then pulled my bag in front of me and started to dig through it until I found my hair tie. I had brought it just in case and I was glad I did now, by the time I had my hair tied into a pony tail Hunny and Mori had finished whatever it was they were doing.

"Nao-chan you look really good, like a real fighter" Hunny commented "don't you think so Takashi"

He didn't say anything but he was looking at me, it made me nervous, he smiled slightly and nodded making Hunny smile even more.

"You guys are to kind but trust me I'm far from a real fighter, I have about as much balance as a child learning to walk" I laughed at myself

"That's ok we can teach you" Hunny smiled taking hold of my hand

He pulled me onto the patted floor which only made it harder for me to balance, it wasn't to pattered, just enough to make falling not hurt but it still wasn't as stable as the nice ground.

"Try and copy me" Hunny said standing next to me

I looked over at him and saw him take a stance, I tried to copy him as best as I could but it wasn't working to well.

"Your legs are too close together" Hunny explained "and your arms have to go down more"

_"Well this is a side of Hunny-sempai I'm not used to"_ I thought with a smile

It was nice to see new sides of people, it meant they trusted you or considered you a good friend and not just someone they talk to. Once I was standing correctly, correctly from Hunny's approval, I couldn't help but smile that was until I saw Mori come over to me, there was something about his expression that told me he wasn't coming over to help. Just as I thought Mori walked over to us and pushed me on the shoulder, I waited to go toppling down like the first time he did it but I didn't, I managed to stay upright. I opened my eyes with shock, I couldn't believe I was still standing, a smile spread across my face and I started laughing, I could tell from the looks of Mori and Hunny that they thought I had lost it.

"I'm sorry" I said wiping away a stray tear "for as long as I can remember any time someone touches me I have either fallen over or nearly fallen over"

"By the time were done with you, you will be able to do more than just stand correctly, right Takashi?"

"Right" he nodded

We kept going for a while longer and Mori even started joining in, by about an hour into it I don't even know what they were teaching me, it was sort of a cross between karate and kendo. Before I knew it I was training one on one with Mori, I don't know how it happened, one minute we were all having fun and then the next Hunny vanishes and Mori is teaching me. It was strange, they had shown me how to protect myself if anyone tried to hurt me but now I had to try it on Mori.

I was supposed to grab his arm as he went to hit me, I did just that but somehow I ended up on the ground and Mori was still standing. He looked down at me and I noticed a small smile starting to show but it looked like he was trying to hide it.

"And what's so funny" I pouted from the floor

"You are the first person I have ever seen flip themselves with this move" he confessed offering a hand

I frowned up at him but not an annoyed frown or anything like that, I was just trying to think of some way to get him back. I grabbed hold of his hand then not really knowing what I was doing I pulled him down and with my feet I pushed him over my head making him land behind me. I couldn't believe it worked, I was too stunned to move and I could feel Mori moving behind me. I was the first one to snap out of the daze, I got on my hands and knees and crawled over to Mori then sat on my knees by his side, he looked like he was in a shock.

"Mori-sempai... are you ok?" I asked looking down at him

"Lunch time!" Hunny called bursting into the room

Still Mori didn't move, he remained the same, I looked up at Hunny who was placing a plate filled with sandwiches on the table.

"Takashi?" Hunny asked looking down at him

He snapped out of his daze the second he saw Hunny standing over him, he quickly pulled himself up so he was sitting and went back to his normal expression.

* * *

**Well... its been a while... like a year or something ^-^'' but i have finished the story now! so ill post it all up now**


	12. Saturday Part 2

**Saturday Part 2**

"You flipped Takashi?" Hunny asked through mouth full of cake

"I didn't mean to..."

"No one has ever been able to flip him, apart from me" he beamed

"It was an accident"

"Takashi how did she manage to flip you?"

_"He doesn't even seem to be listening to me.."_

"I was unaware, my own fault" he said calmly

_"At least he is back to normal"_

"I wish I could have seen it" Hunny pouted "do you think you coul..."

"No, there is no way I could or would do it again" I stated before he could finish

Hunny started to talk about all the times from when he and Mori had practiced together, I listened not saying much I couldn't stop replaying that one moment with Mori over in my head, I felt pretty certain he was doing the same thing. After lunch Hunny started to yawn, he normally did have a nap after lunch if he has been doing lots. Mori picked him up then went over to the door and held it open for me.

"Hang on just a little bit, I'll just get changed.."

"You can change in doors"

_"I'm going to go into his house?"_

I quickly put my shoes on not worrying about my socks and picked up all my things, I followed Mori to the back door where he once again opened it for me, I was starting to get used to it now though, we then went up the stairs and down to the end of the hall. I walked into the room and was amazed by it, it was a simple enough room, big like most rooms are with rich people, a double bed, desk with a laptop on it, small table in the middle, it was all pretty standard but it was all the different awards he had on a shelve that amazed me.

"Wow you sure have won a lot of competitions" I said looking at them

Mori placed Hunny down on his bed then pulled the covers over him, he then went over to a door and opened it.

"You can change in there"

I nodded and went over to the door, I was expecting just a small walk in robe of something but it was a whole bathroom in here. the door was closed behind me and I placed my things on the ground, once I was changed I washed my face and pulled out my hair brush, it had gotten extremely messy. Once everything was all in order I folded up the outfit I borrowed then with my bag on one shoulder I left the bathroom.

"Here, thank you for letting me borrow it"

"You can keep it" he said sitting down at the small table

"I couldn't I mean... mother would never..."

"I shall keep it here then, for next time" he smiled

I placed it down on the table then sat down across from him, I looked over at Hunny who was sleeping peacefully with Usa-chan in his arms.

"What do you normally do when he is asleep?"

"Sometimes I read, or do homework and other times I just wait"

"Oh... I know why don't we play a game? I know this one from middle school, it fun and quite so it won't wake Hunny-sempai. We need a piece of paper and a pen or pencil, something we can draw with, I don't actually know what the game is called but it's fun, me and my friends used to play it all the time during class..."

"Do you miss your friends?" he asked standing

"Yeah... did you know I used to go to Ouran... all the way up to the first year of middle school"

"You did? Why did you leave?"

"I didn't have that many friends there, I had people that acted like friends but they were only following their parents orders, during the break between elementary and middle school I was at the park and I met this girl... Yume, I was playing and she just came up to me and introduced herself then asked for my name, it was the first time someone had asked my name in a long time. We would meet up every day and she would tell me stories from her school, it sounded so fun and different that's when I told mum I wasn't going back to Ouran"

"And she let you?"

"Not at first... it was my father who convinced her to let me go"

"I haven't heard you talk about your father that much" he said sitting down with some paper and pencils

"It's not something I like to talk about... during my second year in middle school... I came home and he wasn't there, father was always home, I waited all night for him to come home but he never did and I haven't seen him since..."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up"

"It's fine... it's kind of... kind of nice, talking to someone else about it"

"I'll always be around if you need someone to talk to"

"Thanks Mori-sempai you're a good.. Friend"

"Naomi"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think we are only friends with you because of our families?"

"What?"

_"Why is he asking me this?"_

"That's what it was like for you in elementary right, so do you think it is the same with the host club?"

"Of course not"

"You know they miss having you there, especially Mitsukuni"

"They barely even know me, I didn't think it would cause that much problems if I didn't see them every day"

"Your one of us now and the host club always looks after one of their own"

_"My selfishness is ruining everything again!"_

Tears started to well in my eyes, I know Mori wasn't trying to make me feel bad but he did. I didn't want to cry in front of him but the harder I tried to stop the tears the more the threatened to make themselves known. I felt a single tear run down my check, I saw the look on Mori's face, it was one of panic, he went to say something but I just stood up.

"I'm sorry I have to go" I said quickly running out of the room

I look behind me, I just ran down the stairs and to where I left my shoes, I kicked of the slippers I had borrowed and pulled my socks out of my shoes so I could feet my feet in better. Even though it hurt my feet a little not having socks on I didn't stop, I had no idea where I was going, I had left my bag in my room so I couldn't call anyone plus it was a good 20 minute drive so it would take a while to walk home.

I went out to the front of his house wiping my eyes, there were still a few cars there and just my luck there was a taxi dropping someone off. I ran towards it and went up to the driver window.

"Could you take me to 100 Lexis Drive please?"

"Of course miss, hope in"

I nodded and jumped into the back, as we drove off I allowed myself one last look behind me, there was no one there, Mori hadn't even come for me.

_"How am I ever meant to see him or Hunny-sempai after this? This is worse than every other stupid thing I have done around him"_

I got home and paid the taxi man, once I was inside I noticed that the house was empty other than the few workers.

"Do you know where mother is?" I asked one of the passing maids

"She went out on business, said she wouldn't be back until late miss"

"Oh... thank you"

She bowed then continued on her way, the house felt so big and empty, I walked up to my room but stopped with my hand on the handle.

_"I should call him... tell him I'm sorry..."_

I walked back down stairs ad picked up the phone until I realised I had no idea what his number was.

I don't have my phone with me... Well there is only one choice I'll have to call Haruhi... I hope this doesn't turn out like last time..."

"Hello?"

"Hello Haruhi? It's Naomi"

"Oh hello"

"I was wondering... do you have Mori's number?"

"Yeah I think I do, let me look"

The phone was placed down and Haruhi shuffled around before coming back to the phone.

"Yeah I have it"

"Great thanks, you're a life saver"

I got the number from Haruhi then after I finished talking to her I went to dial his number, every time I heard the ring my heart would beat faster, there was a small click and his message bank played, I was grateful he didn't answer it means I didn't have to answer questions.

"Hi Mori-sempai... it's just Naomi... umm I just wanted to apologize for running out like that and to let you know that I'm home safely... Well I guess that was all... I'll see you at school... bye"

I hung up the phone and let out a deep breath; I looked around and saw the sun shining brightly outside.

"It's such a nice day..."

I wondered over towards the glass door and put my shoes and socks on properly then went outside, we had a beautiful garden and it was especially beautiful today, all the flowers were in full bloom. I walked down the stone path through all the red roses until I came to a single line of yellow roses; I followed the yellow roses until they lead to a willow tree. Pulling back the leaves I walked in and sat down leaning against the tree trunk, apart from the small gaps were light came through it was completely closed off from the world, a special place where I could forget everything for just a little while.


	13. Saturday Part 3 - THE END

**Saturday Part 3**

Mori looked between where Naomi had run out and the sleeping Hunny, he was split in two, he wanted to go after Naomi but he couldn't leave Hunny alone. After a while he decided he would go and look for her, after all Hunny would be asleep for a while longer, he headed down stairs and looked around.

_"Where would she go?"_

He noticed that her shoes were missing so he headed outside, he checked the training room but it was empty, he looked around the garden but she wasn't there either.

"Master Takashi, is everything ok?" one of the guards asked

"Have you seen a girl around here? She has long black hair and was wearing a skirt with a singlet?"

"Yes she left a little while ago in a taxi"

"She left?"

"Yes sir"

"Thanks" he mumbled turning away

He headed back to his room and sat down at the table, she had left her bag behind, he had made up his mind that when Hunny woke they would go to her house and see her. Hunny woke 20 minutes later, with a yawn he sat up and looked around the room, he expected to either be alone or to see Mori and Naomi to be there but to his surprise and worry it was only Mori.

"Where's Naomi?" he asked rubbing his eyes

"She left"

"But her bag is still here?" he pointed out

He looked at the bag sitting on the table in front of Mori then he looked at the expression on Mori's face, he had never seen one like it.

"Takashi... what happened?" he asked with an innocent face

"Every time I talk to her I upset her" he said slamming his fist on the table

"No you don't" he said shaking his head "Takashi does you like Naomi?"

He looked up from the table not believing what he just heard Hunny say.

"Of course, she is a nice girl" he said calmly

'my duty is to you' where the hidden words, Hunny knew Mori well enough to know those hidden words, he loved having Mori all to himself but he also knew that this day would come sooner or later.

"I have to do homework from the day I missed"

'You're free to do as you please'

"I'll help you"

'I won't leave you alone'

"I can do it on my own" he smiled

'I don't need you but someone else does'

With Usa-chan in hand Hunny started to skip out of the room with a huge grin, Mori followed him out and waited with him as his car was called. Once Hunny was gone he went back up to his room and grabbed hold of Naomi's bag, as he reached for his cell phone he noticed he had one missed called. He flipped his phone opened and saw Naomi's name on the screen, he dialled his message bank and listened to her voice, it sounded so sad to him.

He called his car and went straight over to Naomi's house, he was glad that she got home safely, he could get the image out of his head that something bad had happened to her. Once he arrived he was quickly up the stairs and ringing the door bell, a young maid answered the door, when she saw Mori standing there she started to fix her clothes and hair.

"How can I help you sir?"

"Is Naomi in?"

"Oh well the young miss has asked not to be disturbed"

"You see she left her bag at my house and I would like to return it to her"

The young maid couldn't help but be swooned by Mori and granted him entrance.

"She was heading towards the garden last I saw" she explained closing the door

"Thank you for your kindness"

He headed towards the glass door and pulled it open, the garden was huge and Naomi could be anywhere. He walked around a little unsure to where to look first when he noticed an odd yellow rose among hundreds of reds. Mori followed the odd yellow rose until he came to a whole row of yellow roses, he followed the path to the end until he came to the willow tree.

"Naomi?" he called out gently

From inside the willow Naomi jumped at the sound of her name, she had told the maids to make sure no one disturbed her so she wasn't exactly expecting something to be calling her name.

"I guess she isn't here" Mori mumbled

_"Mori-sempai? What is he doing here?"_

It took Naomi a few moments to get her act together, by the time she managed to crawl out of the willow tree Mori was already walking away.

"Mori-sempai?"

He turned around and saw Naomi on her hands and knees crawling from inside the willow tree.

"Naomi why are you on the ground?"

The truth was she had tried standing and walking out gracefully but that didn't exactly work, her legs felt weak and crumbled as she tried to walk.

"Uhhh" she blushed not wanting to admit the truth "because I was uh... wait what are you doing her Mori-sempai?"

"I came to return this" he said holding up her bag

"You could have left it at the front door and how did you find me anyway"

"I didn't know, I was merely following the yellow roses" he explained walking towards her

Naomi thought it was best that she stand up but her foot had managed to get caught in one of the willow branches and she fell right into Mori's arms.

"I always seem to be catching you"

"I never used to need catching until I met you" she mumbled pulling herself free "so where is Hunny-sempai?"

"He isn't here"

"He isn't?" she asked shocked "strange"

"What is?"

"Seeing you without Hunny-sempai, you two are like... The perfect pair of shoes"

"Shoes?"

"You can't only buy one, you have to get both, you can try buying one and matching it with another but it wouldn't be the same without its match" she smiled

"I have never heard it put that way"

"In other words you and Hunny are the perfect match and to have one without the other is.. well who ever would want that is missing out on something great" Naomi explained "well anyway thank you for dropping of my things, I'm sorry if it was a burden..."

"Not at all, I was happy to do it"

Everything was silent, nothing but the sound of whispering trees around them, both wanting to say something but both to scared.

"Well I guess... I guess you should get going..."

"Do you want me to leave?"

"No it's nothing like that it's just Hunny-sempai... he is probably lonely without you"

"He is fine"

_"What is he saying? Does he want to stay? Does he actually want to spend time with me?"_

"I'm sorry Naomi" he said in a quiet voice

"Sorry? For what?"

"For making you cry and for every other thing I have done to upset you"

"That's not true Mori-sempai, you haven't done anything to upset me, it's my own fault... I get annoyed at myself and I take it out on others and well you just always seem to be there when that happens so I'm the one that's sorry"

"But today... it was wrong of me to say the things I did"

"No you were just saying the truth, the reason I... I got so upset was..."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't wish, its ok"

"No! I mean I want to tell you... that's if you don't mind..."

"Continue" he said with a smile

"I didn't tell you everything... about my father... He built this garden, he's a landscaper"

"It's amazing"

"He used to tell me that he was always happiest when he was creating something beautiful, most of the work he did he didn't get paid for it but he didn't care, he did it to create beautiful things not for money. He's the one that taught me to look for the riches inside people not for the family with the most richer, we used to come out to the garden all the time and sit inside the willow tree, it was our secret place, he would tell me stories about his days in public school, mother didn't like him telling me stories about that. I guess it was from the stories that made me want to go to public school, when I told mother my choice she didn't agree with it but father stood up for me, they fought over it for days until finally mother gave in. after that things were... different, father started working for money instead of for beauty and we spent less time together, one night I heard them fighting, I remember father tell mother that he couldn't do it anymore and then the next day he was gone"

Naomi turned away from Mori and wiped her eyes, he placed a hand on her shoulder not knowing what to say.

"Do you want to see something really cool, it's about that time" she said looking up at the sky

The sun was getting fairly low, it was still extremely bright outside but with the hedge around the garden only the tips of the trees reached the sunlight.

She walked over towards the willow tree with Mori following but before she entered she stopped and faced him.

"You have to close your eyes ok?"

He listened to her and closed his eyes, Naomi pulled back the branches then took hold of Mori's hand, she was glad his eyes were closed it means he couldn't see her face turning a bright red.

"Watch your head" she warned

He bent down and got pulled through, he noticed that everything got darker.

"Sit right here" she said leaning him to the tree trunk

With one hand on the trunk and the other still in Naomi's hand he carefully sat down on the soft grass.

"Ok you can open your eyes... Now"

I looked towards Mori as he opened his eyes, I was excited to show my secret with another.

"It's beautiful" he said quietly looking around

"Their fairies"

Around us were hundreds of different coloured specks of light all sparkling and dancing around like a fairy would.

"Fairies?"

"That's what father used to call them" I giggled "he put crystals in the tree and when the light hits them it creates this"

"Your father was clever"

"Yeah, he could create something beautiful out of anything" I sighed leaning on Mori's shoulder

His head slowly started to lean on mine, we remained like that hand in hand until the specks of light started to fade away. I started to shiver a little, I was still only in a singlet and skirt and sitting in the shade of a tree with no sun to warm me it was starting to get cold.

"You should get inside where it's warm"

"I'm not cold"

"You have goose bumps" he said lifting my hand still tangled with his

I suddenly became aware to how close I was to Mori and that I was still holding his hand, I went to pull away when he held on to my hand tighter. He stood up and pulled me unwillingly with him, I grabbed my bag as he held the branches away so I could pass. I walked slowly with another yawn, even though I hadn't done too much today I was just so comfortable sitting there with him. As I went to stretch I was suddenly picked up, I yelped a little and held grabbed onto Mori out of fear of falling.

"I can walk you know, I have legs for a reason" I said kicking them to make a point

We reached the glass door and I expected him to put me down but he just moved me to one side and opened the door.

_"This is like what he does to Hunny"_ I thought with a small giggle

"Ahh where are you taking me?" I asked once I realised we were still walking

"To your room"

"My... m... my room?" I blushed "why... why are you... taking me there?"

"So you can get some sleep"

"Sleep? It's only... It's not time for me to go to sleep" I pouted

I felt like a helpless child in his arms, I could have tried and struggled but I already knew that wouldn't work. Every time we passed a maid I couldn't help but blush more, some looked at us confused others awed as we passed.

_"Who knows what they're going to tell mother..."_

He opened my door and placed me down on my bed, I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was 7pm.

"I guess you should go home before your parents worry... or to Hunny-sempai's house, I bet he has been bored without you" I smiled "I can call a car for you if you want; Tony is nice he'll take you anywhere you need to go"

"Naomi..."

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to do something tomorrow?"

I was shocked that he had asked me that, it was something I wanted to ask him for a long time but now that it had finally happened I found only one answer coming to mind.

"No" I smiled shaking my head "you should spend the day with Hunny-sempai, I would hate to take you away from him again"

"I can be with both you and Mitsukuni"

_"Does that mean what I think it means?"_

I stood up from my bed with a smile standing in front of Mori.

"Mori-senpai I.."

Before I could finish my sentence Mori forcefully grabbed my shoulders and pulled me towards him as he kissed me, my eyes were wide and my heart was racing, I didn't know what I was meant to do. After a while I slowly relaxed and kissed him back, his hands fell from my shoulders making it so I could hold him close. We stayed like that for a while until finally pulling away.

"I want nothing more than to be by your side" I said burying my head in his chest


End file.
